


The Blonde’s Maid

by VicWolf26



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicWolf26/pseuds/VicWolf26
Summary: Lexa desperately needed work. She was on her own taking care of her two younger siblings. She heard girls talking about a new position opening in a few days. To work as a maid for the Griffin estate. Lexa got the job. She was so happy the work was simple the pay generous enough. But then she had a run in with the only child of the Griffins. Lexa faces a dilemma with the battle between head and heart. Lexa could only hope that her path would be the one she was meant for.





	The Blonde’s Maid

I’m alexandria woods and I’ve recently been hired to be a new addition to the many maids working for the griffin estate. This seemingly easy job has been one of the most frustrating things I’ve done in my life. I’ve been going over if I should be cautious and don’t let my feelings be what could cause me pain. As I go about my duties I’m just waiting with this wait my nerves become more of twisted mess. And with the location I’m in at the griffin estate doesn’t help matters either. Then I hear it the distinct sharp raps of heels against polish wooden floors.   
“Well I’m lucky that you’re working in my chambers. That retched dinner date my mom set me up with was such a bore.” I continued dusting the windowsill completely trying to ignore the only child of the griffins. I stared out the window going over everything that’s happened in the short months I’ve worked here. All the moments spent with Clarke. How Clarke would come up with the most ridiculous excuses to be in the same room as me as i cleaned. And I became so carefree when we were alone during those times. Then things progressed instead of just chatting about everything while I cleaned. We sat next to each other legs brushing against one another our hands touching. Clarke always made sure her parents were out of the house when we talked like this. She said it was so that I wouldn’t get in trouble for not cleaning but I had a feeling she didn’t want her parents to know where we where heading. Then we shared our first kiss it was so endearing because Clarke looked way more flustered then I thought she would be. I wasn’t going to be working which was a first. But one of the other maids called in sick on a busy day at the estate. There was going to be some fancy dinner and socializing. Clarke called me and told me that they would be needing my services for the night. I told her I’ll come and she just replied with a husky laugh. That night after everything was attended to Clarke quickly found me before I could go home. She gently held my hand and pulled me up the stairs to her room. We made love that night and many more times we had sex through out the estate. But we haven’t touched each other in long time or even really spent much time together. Clarke’s been busy with her school and being dragged on dates for suitable husbands. And well I just been keeping my distance.  
Shaking my head I came back to the present. I kept my senses sharp trying to hear what and where my employer was. I heard the sharp raps of the heels that where then followed by the heavy door being closed. Lastly the lock being used the click making a tingle race down my ridged back. “Hey lexa look at me.” Called the blonde. Wow. I really wished i never told Clarke that I went by lexa because hearing her say my name made me want to throw the rule of following my head out the window. And just follow the rush of my heart and not care if I’ll get heartbroken in the end. Because what can a girl that has nothing give the most beautiful girl that can get it all on her own.


End file.
